Another Side, Another Story
by blindbat1192
Summary: Spinoff of my Rugrats/AGU fanfic 'The Unraveling'. Title comes from Kingdom Hearts, and is told from Trixie's point of view both before and during/after The Unraveling. To most people, Gemini Labs is the big bad. But to Dimmsdale, Gemini Labs is just paving the way for an even greater threat, one that will change the world as we know it.
1. A Strange Reunion

**For those of you who read my Rugrats/AGU fanfic, 'The Unraveling', this is a spin-off of sorts, albeit with a lot more magic (given the nature of FOP). Just keep that in mind as you read on. Also, the first scene at the pool is actually from one episode of FOP, but doesn't play the same afterwards (for one thing, Poof was born much later in the series even though I placed him in the story). I felt this was a good place to start FOP's side of the story. You'll see why as the story progresses.**

* * *

**Part I: Attack**

A socially awkward boy stood atop the monstrous diving board looming over the community pool. At the bottom were four rich, popular kids from his school. One of them was his lifetime crush, Trixie Tang, the raven-haired Asian standing to the side. The other girl, blonde with a star-shaped hair pin, was Veronica, who secretly crushes on Timmy (which had been discovered through magical means). And next to them were two boys teasing Timmy. Tad and Chad, dressed in the same preppy purple outfits, but one was white and the other black.

"Whatsa matter, Turner?" asked Tad mockingly, "Poor _and_ scared?"

"Of course I'm not scared!" exclaimed the buck-toothed 10-year-old, "And I'm not _poor_ either! I'm middle class!"

"Gee, thanks for rubbing that in, Timmy!" exclaimed Chester while munching down sweets.

Chester (the blonde with the braces) and A.J (the genius with the oversized bald head), Timmy's two best friends, watched as he made the plunge towards the water. The good news was that he made the dive just fine. The bad news was that when Timmy emerged from the pool, his swim trunks were nowhere to be found. And that resulted in the merciless laughter of all the kids around him, even his best friends.

And watching from a distance through a highly advanced telescope was a shady duo lurking from the hilltops, one older and one younger. Though they could see what transpired at the community pool, they were hidden by shadows, even to the creepy crawlies that inhabited the nearby garbage bins.

"Aren't you a little old to be getting kicks out of kids in bathing suits?" asked the younger one.

"I'm not 'getting kicks' as you like to put it," the older man replied, adjusting the sights on his scope, "I'm getting a good look at one of our targets."

"Earth to old guy," the young one said, "The target is Trixie Tang! You're just watching that buck-toothed kid!"

"That buck-toothed kid," said the older one, "is what we want. He's the key to knocking the Tangs down a notch."

"That a fact?" asked the younger one, "Well, who'd have thought someone like that could put those assclowns where they belong?"

"'Someone like that'? I don't think you know what that boy can do if he so pleases..."

* * *

It didn't take long for Trixie Tang to arrive home from the pool. It never did when you rode around in a limousine. After exiting the limousine, Trixie walked up to her front porch and opened the double front door, where her mother, a petite Chinese woman with a pointed jaw and her hair in a traditional bun, had been lying in wait on the purple love seat nearby.

"There you are!" Beatrix exclaimed, "We're going to be late!"

"For what?" asked Trixie, setting down her purse on the polished end table.

"How many times do we need to go over this?" Beatrix asked her, "Your father and his colleagues are expected to be at a very important event, and the event's organizers insisted on having them bring their families."

Beatrix continued to talk on while walking with her daughter upstairs to Trixie's bedroom.

"Besides, you know how important family functions are to your father," said Beatrix.

"Are they?" asked Trixie, "Because last time I checked, work was all Dad cared about. And what do you mean, 'family function'? Aren't we the only ones in our family going there?"

"Not quite," replied Beatrix, who at this point was already in Trixie's room...and her wardrobe, picking out a dress for her daughter. "Your Uncle Ramsey is going to be there as well. So will his son."

Trixie grabbed the red, sleeveless dress her mother had ignored and began to put it on. "What are Uncle Ramsey and Cousin Talbot doing at this kind of event? They never even talk to us."

"Only because Ramsey and your father haven't gotten along very well over the years," added Beatrix, helping her daughter zip the back of her dress, "But that could change tonight. It was Ramsey who invited your father's company to the event to begin with."

"Why?"

"Who knows," replied Beatrix, "I just hope those two can stop bickering and maybe we can be a functional family again."

Trixie pulled out one of her dozens of glitter-covered high heels and placed them on her feet.

"But why do I have to go with you guys? Isn't this an adult event?"

"Mainly, yes," replied Beatrix, "But if it makes you feel better, your friend Veronica will be there with her parents as well. I'm sure you two can find a way to entertain yourselves."

"Honey, I'm home!" Mr. Tang called from downstairs, "And I'm ready to leave when you are!"

"We're ready now!" called Beatrix from up the stairs.

Beatrix turned to her daughter one more time before they went to meet Mr. Tang downstairs.

"Just _try_ to help your father out tonight," said Beatrix, "It might be boring for you, but I promise it'll be over before you know it."

* * *

The large reception hall at the Dimmsdale Community Center held around 300 of the community's finest movers and shakers, including the Tangs. Just for the guests, the floors were covered with red carpet and a long line of buffet tables with the richest pastries were laid out. Sure enough, Trixie and Veronica found each other and were chatting away before long. Beatrix and her husband were close by, sitting at one of the tables.

"At least she's not complaining about being surrounded by grown-ups," said Beatrix.

A voice from behind the pair said "Which is more than I can say for a certain favorite son."

When Beatrix and her husband turned around, there stood Ramsey and Talbot. Ramsey was younger than his brother, but still had equally gray hairs, and had a full beard on his face. He still shared the same eyes and nose as his brother, but not his short, plump figure. No, Ramsey was taller and more solid. His son Talbot, only 16 years old, had his father's long thin face, but completely clean shaven. He didn't have his father's eyes, though. Talbot's eyes were much more piercing and focused with a bright aura of beige. And he was exactly the same size as Mr. Tang, but skinny.

"Jeffrey," said Ramsey.

"Ramsey," replied Jeffrey.

"It's, uh, nice to see you two again," said Beatrix.

"I didn't believe you when you said that nearly _five_ years ago," said Ramsey grumpily, "And I doubt you mean that now."

"Do we have to do this here?" asked Jeffrey, "Unless that's what you invited us here for. To point out how long it's been since we've seen each other."

"Actually, as a businessman," said Ramsey, "I thought you might appreciate the opportunity my employers are prepared to offer your company...and your community."

"Who _is_ your employer, anyway?" asked Jeffrey.

"That would be him," replied Ramsey, pointing to the tall, clean shaven, brown haired man walking across the stage on which the main speakers would be presented, "Dr. Alexander Ortiz. He's one of the lead scientists at Gemini Labs where I work. I myself take the data he gathers and organizes it into nice colorful charts that would make a child take an interest in biochemistry."

"Biochemistry?" Jeffrey and Beatrix asked simultaneously.

"That's Gemini Labs' primary field of expertise," replied Talbot, "And you wouldn't believe how much more I know about the subject than I would care to thanks to this job."

That got a few chuckles out of the adults, and Beatrix was glad Talbot was there. Whether it was his ability to neutralize a tense situation, or his 'Derek Stephen Prince' voice and demeanor, it was good of Talbot to smooth things over between the two estranged brothers. And while Talbot's efforts redirected the conversation to more trivial things like raising a kid and the stress of a normal work day, Trixie and Veronica were off in their own little world, mainly consisting of the school's system of hierarchy.

"Anyway, I don't know what Tad and Chad have to worry about," said Trixie, sharpening her nails, "The election for student body president(s) isn't until the end of the week, and no one even dares to run against them."

"Actually, that's not true anymore," said Veronica, doing exactly the same thing as Trixie due to her obsession with being her, "I heard that the regulars have, like, an upcoming candidate to run against them. He's not going to win, obviously, but the regulars still seem to like the guy."

"What's his name, anyway?" asked Trixie.

"Who knows?" asked Veronica, "Tad and Chad are total shoe-ins for the presidency, so I don't even bother to keep up with the election news."

Before the conversation could go any further, the lights were dimmed, and a voice over the intercom prepared to introduce the evening's guests.

"Welcome to the 35th Annual Event for Business Leaders of Dimmsdale. Presenting tonight's main speaker, from our newest sponsor, Gemini Labs...Dr. Alexander Ortiz!"

The adults in the room began to clap their hands together, a few of them even whistled, but the few children that were brought to the event were either in their own little worlds, or silent during Ortiz's brief speech.

"I feel like you and I...Dimmsdale and Gemini Labs...are going to get along greatly. After speaking with the mayor and a few of the city's most prominent citizens, I believe your pleasant town is a perfect match for Gemini Labs and what we seek to accomplish. I see many of you in here who have already contributed towards the implementation of our research throughout the community, and I can't thank you enough for that, but I would also like to invite those of you in here that I am _not_ familiar with to look further into our goals and, perhaps, join us in our journey towards greatness."

The brief but powerful speech was met with even more applause, which Ramsey wasted no time gloating about to his brother.

"And _that_ is the success story I'm proud to be part of," said Ramsey, placing an arm around his much older brother, "And it was through my own means, too. Not the luck of a winning lotto ticket or subsequent investments towards big brand corporations."

"Are we really going to get into this again?" asked an agitated Jeffrey.

"Just thought I'd brag a little," replied Ramsey, "It's not every day _I_ get to brag to _you_ about accomplishments."

* * *

Halfway across Dimmsdale, in the suburbs, Timmy Turner was lying on his bed in a very negative mood, still upset by the events earlier that day that led to his humiliation. His 'goldfish' flew out of the fishbowl, and then, they were his Fairy Godparents, Wanda and Cosmo, as well as their baby Poof, who was chewing and drooling on a baby rattle.

"Cheer up, sport!" exclaimed Wanda, "I'm sure you're just aching to wish for some ice cream or an amusement park or something to make you feel better!"

"Or a way to completely forget that ever happened in the first place!" exclaimed Cosmo, "That's what I did after I...I, uh...wait, what was it I forgot?"

Wanda did a face palm at her husbands's usual brand of stupidity as Timmy sat up.

"But that won't stop it from happening! And I'll just be laughed at tomorrow, even if I don't remember what for!"

"I'm sure things will only get better from now on!" exclaimed Wanda, "...Even though that particular phrase has backfired on me before."

"It never does!" exclaimed an angry Timmy, "No matter how many wishes I make, whether its for giant food or cool toys, it never helps me at school!"

"Well, there's not much you can do about that, sport," said Wanda.

"There is now," said Timmy, looking out the window, "Cosmo, Wanda...I wish nothing but bad things would happen to the popular kids from now on!"

Wanda and Cosmo nearly choked when they heard what Timmy wished for, and Poof almost swallowed his rattle.

"What, is that against Da Rules?" asked Timmy.

"Well, no, but..." said Wanda, "Timmy, I know those kids can be real jerks, but it's not like you to make a wish like that! Even when you do that stuff to Vicky, you always go through some over-extended moral dilemma and undo the wish again! I just don't want you making a wish you might regret!"

"Well I can always _unwish_ it if it backfires or gets out of hand, right?" asked Timmy, "So I wish you would just grant my wish!"

Looking at each other with a concerned look, Cosmo and Wanda lifted their wands and granted the wish.

And so it began.


	2. Gabriel for President

The next morning was the student assembly in Dimmsdale Elementary's auditorium. The occasion? The first and only Student Body Presidential 'Debate'. And just like Veronica said to Trixie the night before, the 'regulars' did in fact have a candidate of their own. The only reason the populars didn't automatically buy that candidate's spot was because they thought it would be amusing to see someone that wasn't popular try to win the presidency. Which one would think would have taught them a lesson. Timmy Turner ran against them once, and won (by a vote of 1-0), and briefly held the title of president before deliberately getting himself impeached. Up first was, of course, Tad and Chad, whose speech consisted of flashing a cool pose which got people cheering. And that was it. Afterwards, Principal Waxelpax, the air-headed school principal, announced the next candidate.

"And now, for the other candidate for Student Body President...Gabriel Ortiz!"

Regular students began to clap and cheer wildly for their candidate. Trixie and Veronica just looked at each other, recognizing the surname.

"Isn't Ortiz the name of the guy from that event last night?" asked Trixie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, that's like, his dad or something," replied Veronica.

Trixie would have asked Veronica how she could forget something like that, but then it occurred to her...blonde cheerleader. Even other popular kids believed in the stereotype and applied it to Veronica. Gabriel looked a lot like his father, but was much more pale, and with a upper class accent, similar to Remy Buxaplenty, but less snobbish.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Dimmsdale Elementary," said Gabriel, "I stand before you, not as a candidate who places popularity over people, not someone who emphasizes a social hierarchy rather than a quality education, but as a proponent of equality."

Tad and Chad were already rolling their eyes, thinking the speech would go nowhere, but still made sure to pay attention to what Gabriel was saying.

"Perhaps you've seen in the news all sorts of terrible things about the top 1% of this country, or the ruling class in D.C. Well, not much we can do about that, but right now, here in our school, we are run under the same system. A minority of students with the most controlling interest in the way things are run. Where the few popular kids that are here are the ones who determine how things work."

Now Tad and Chad began to look concerned. Trixie and Veronica did, too. This was very similar to the speech Timmy gave when running against them in the past, and by dismissing it as just tripe from an unpopular, it had cost them.

"No one should have to go to school while walking the halls in fear. Money and popularity should not be the determining factors of who has more value in the education system. These people, these..._populars, _they are only placed above you because of their families' money. Money that, I may add, does not even belong to them. Money that should not be hoarded by these privileged few, but shared among all of us. By having these unfair advantages, the popular kids place a barrier between them and those of us living in the _real world_. But in truth, there shouldn't _be_ a barrier. We should all be considered one with each other."

The regulars were now fawning over their selected candidate, and the odd thing was...so was Trixie, but minus the mindless drooling from the other students. Without the barrier Gabriel was talking about, she could be free to express her tomboyish side without scrutiny from her popular friends. Perhaps electing this guy wouldn't be a bad thing at all.

"Now, before I conclude my speech, I would like to ask those of you considered 'not popular' to stand up...I mean _literally_ stand up."

Trixie obviously didn't do so; she still cared about appearances around her friends. But to the shock and amazement of herself, along with Veronica, Tad and Chad, all but a few students were standing up. Everyone recognized the numbers, and they all knew where Gabriel's speech was heading. And now he was looking directly at Tad and Chad while speaking.

"Do you get it, populars? Do you get it? You may hold the power, and you may have the money, but we outnumber you 100 to 1. There is an uprising in the works, gentlemen. You are the minority. And by the end of this week, I intend to show you what the majority really think of you...by voting you out!"

Raising his arm in a clenched fist, Gabriel's conclusion was met with thunderous applause from the student body, save for the obviously few populars. From the corner of her eye, Trixie noticed Timmy was jumping up and down in his seat, even more so than his friends Chester and A.J. It seemed as though he was already over yesterday's humiliating experience. In fact, everyone seemed to not pay it any mind. They were all caught up with Gabriel Ortiz...

* * *

...who, as he himself stated would happen, was elected by the end of the week. For the unpopular crowd, there was nothing but joy and celebration when Principal Waxelpax scratched out the names of Tad and Chad on the Student Council and replaced it with Gabriel Ortiz; even more excitement when he was sworn in that very day. But for the populars, the worst was yet to come. No one hesitated to remind them that they were now out of power. That they were outnumbered. Even if they didn't say it with words, the smirks on their faces said enough. Something snapped inside Tad and Chad when they saw Timmy and his friends skipping down the halls proudly wearing "Ortiz Wins!" t-shirts over their usual attire. And neither of them resisted the urge to trip them as they passed by.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" asked Timmy.

"Well why shouldn't we?" asked Tad, "You don't get to do what you want when we're passing the halls!"

"Populars don't get put beneath commoners," scoffed Chad.

"News flash, pompous jerks," said Timmy, standing up to the four populars, "You're not co-presidents anymore! You're not even on student council!"

"But we're still a symbol of who gets the better privileges," Tad sneered.

"Not anymore, you're not," said a voice from behind.

Gabriel Ortiz, with the "Student Body President" ribbon wrapped around him, was met with applause from the bystanders as he stood between Timmy and the four popular students.

"Trixie, would you like to do the honors?" asked Tad and Chad simultaneously.

"Of course," she replied, "SECURITY!"

Nothing. Not even a trash can popping out for putting unpopulars in.

"I'm afraid that has changed," said Gabriel, with the populars' bouncer standing next to him, "As will a great deal of things."

"Sorry, kiddos," said the bouncer, "I serve Gabriel now."

"What is the meaning of this?" cried Chad.

"Though you're no longer on the student council," said Gabriel, "You still flaunt money and possessions around your fellow school chums to remind them of your supposed superiority. But now, you are to embrace the winds of equality by walking in the same shoes."

Gabriel signaled for the bouncer to lunge at the four popular kids.

"Strip them."

It didn't even take five seconds. A cartoonish cloud erupted in the scene, and the populars found themselves in different clothes...street clothes. They were all wearing the same baggy jeans with red polo.

"What the...What did you do?" asked Veronica.

"As the new student body president," explained Gabriel, "It is my sworn duty to fulfill the promise of equality I made upon being elected president..._your_ president. You must now wear regular street clothes like the rest of your schoolmates in order to cast light off of your unfair advantages in society."

"What?" all four of them cried.

Everyone else, however, cheered, chanting for Gabriel Ortiz. It was only his first day, and his presidency was already taking off. Leaving the former populars behind, they were still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Who...does he think he is?" asked Tad.

It didn't get much better for them once they were on the school bus home. Normally, they would be escorted to the back of the bus where there would be a boiling hot Jacuzzi with their names on it...literally, they had their names painted in red on the side. But now it was gone. In its place was Gabriel and their former bouncer, signaling them to come forward.

"What did you do to our hot tub?" asked Veronica.

"That hot tub of yours was yet another symbol of your unfair advantage over the other students," said Gabriel, "Not to worry, you can get it back...provided everyone else gets the same privilege."

"Yeah, right!" shouted Chad, "Give it back now!"

His demand was met with angry response from the others.

"We're sick of you guys!"

"You're not better than us, you know!"

"You're getting what's coming to you!"

Gabriel smirked, knowing the crowd was on his side. For the first time in, well, ever...the four populars looked at Gabriel in desperation.

"Please!" Tad and Chad were on their knees begging, "We'll wear street clothes and we'll gladly stay off the student council, but not our hot tub!"

"Like I said, you can get it back," said Gabriel, "But everyone else must have the same privilege. Either everyone gets to soak in a hot tub on the bus...or no one does. The choice is yours."

It was a painful decision for them to make. Sharing hot tubs with commoners? But they didn't need another scolding from them. Besides, it was better than no hot tub at all.

"Fine..." muttered Chad, "We'll share the hot tubs."

"Yay!" everyone else exclaimed.

"See, was that so hard?" asked Gabriel, "Now our dream to achieve equality is even closer to fruition! Hot tubs for everyone!"

Soon, all the seats were replaced with golden hot tubs with purple rims, and no one has a name on it. That would mean someone was more special than another. The only one they were giving higher regards to was, of course, Gabriel, but he was the people's champion. He was looking out for them...right? This is what the four popular kids pondered while they soaked in the hot tub farthest away from everyone else.

"I don't get it," moaned Veronica, "When we flaunt our power, they whine and complain we're being stuck up snobs, but when this guy does it, they praise him?"

"Well, he is one of their own," said Trixie, leaning back on the rim of the hot tub, "I suppose they let it slide simply because he plays for their own team."

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear; as did Gabriel. He approached the end of their tub, the bouncer following behind him, and place his comforting but cautionary hands on both their shoulders.

"Congratulations, ladies and gents," Gabriel said, "You seem to be adjusting fabulously to your new social lives. Just a few more tweaks here and there, and you'll all be part of a new and magnificent learning experience."

"We don't _want_ to be part of your new and magnificent experience," complained Chad, "We _want_ our places back."

Gabriel's demeanor changed that moment. He took his hands off the girls, and went from soothing voice of comfort to an authoritative one. He looked Chad and Tad directly in the eyes and spoke.

"I'm afraid that can't happen," said Gabriel, "Your flaunting of power was getting out of control. I'm simply here to relieve the student body of your totalitarian methods. Now that I'm president, it is time for all of you to either become part of a fair-minded structure...or leave and not come back. You could always start a new one of your own. But I doubt that would be easy for you without your...wealthy parents' influence. Something they may not have for long."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Veronica.

"You'll see," said Gabriel, walking away, "Within time, you will see the error of your ways. Or fall to the bottom trying. Again, the choice is yours."

Gabriel left them to ponder these thoughts while passing by the regular crowd, all of whom gave him high-fives, fist bumps, and even a few kisses from the girls. He was their man. After he got to the end of the bus where only the driver could see the front, Gabriel stopped the bouncer.

"Keep the fools where they are," he told the bouncer sternly, "I have a call to make."

With the bouncer standing guard, Gabriel took out his cell phone and dialed the top number on his contacts list. The man was both his employer...and his father.

"Dr. Alexander Ortiz speaking," he said.

"It's going smoothly," Gabriel said, "I have them completely wrapped around my fingers."

"Good," said Dr. Alexander, "What about those rich kids that are there?"

"They're slowly being put in their place," said Gabriel, "With the people on my side, I can virtually get away with anything with or without the populars' consent. I'm their champion, after all. Now, what about Dark Horse?"

"It will be ready, shortly," replied Dr. Alexander, "The families of those kids will be making big investments into it, and before they realize what happens...they'll be crushed by it."

"I'll tell you though, I personally enjoy having these losers worship me," he said.

"Just don't let it get to your head," said Dr. Alexander, "You're not there to make friends or to be a hero. You're there to promote the cause we intend to implement to this entire town."

"Silly, silly father," said Gabriel, "Making friends and being the hero _is_ how I intend to promote the cause. The more allies I have...the easier my job will be."


	3. The Aftereffects

Jeffrey Tang was walking down the long, neatly decorated hallway with Konda, his Chief of Security. He often had to look upwards to see the man's face, for he was quite tall. One half of his head (the left half) had been shaved, and the other half went to the side of his face. And of course, like many in the house, he was of Asian heritage.

"I'll be in the library talking with my brother about this new deal he's offering," said Jeffrey, "But I don't want anyone interrupting us, and I think Ramsey would like it the same way. So I would like you to stand outside the library doors until the meeting is over."

"Of course," said Konda.

With Konda standing outside the doors, Jeffrey was able to enter the library quietly. Not that he should have been overly cautious in his own house. He was just anxious about having a meeting with his younger brother. Or the fact that even though it was his house, somehow Ramsey had already gotten inside and made himself at home on one of the magenta loveseats. Jeffrey sat in the other, the one directly across from his brother.

"I'm glad we can have this conversation, Jeffrey," said Ramsey, "It's good to finally be able to come to terms like this."

"I just hope we can put our past feuds behind us and reach a reasonable settlement," added Jeffrey.

"As do I," replied Ramsey, "Dr. Ortiz told me you've contributed a little to Gemini Labs. Now, let's be serious...How would you like to expand your business even further through us?"

* * *

Trixie finally got home during this meeting. It had been two weeks since Gabriel Ortiz was voted into office and already, there were less signs of class warfare occurring at the school. Tad and Chad were still pissed about being reduced to the same level as commoners, but knowing how much power and influence Gabriel wielded, they realized quickly it would be futile to go against him. Especially now that their own bouncer was in his pocket. Trixie had noticed more than anyone else that the line between popular and regular was slowly fading. And she didn't completely hate it. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that her cousin Talbot was sitting on one end of the ridiculously long dining table.

"You're here unusually early," said Talbot, "Dad mentioned you elementary school kids got out much later than older students."

"Well, normally I sit in during the student council meetings for the school paper," said Trixie, sitting down on the other side, "But now that Gabriel Ortiz is the sole face of the Student Government, there's no need for meetings anymore."

"Ortiz, eh?" pondered Talbot, "That's my dad's boss's name. They related?"

"They're father and son," replied Trixie.

"Well how about that?" wondered Talbot, "But you don't sound overly disappointed by this Gabriel practically taking over."

"Well, to be honest," confessed Trixie, "I voted for him."

"Wait, you did?" asked Talbot, a look of shock on his face, "I heard through the grapevine you were part of the popular kid's group. I thought you would be angered by Gabriel."

"On a public display, yes, I have to be," replied Trixie, "But on a personal one...I dunno, it would be nice if I could go to school as myself and not as some queen bee or that "forbidden fruit" guys like to talk about."

"Heh, forbidden fruit," chuckled Talbot, "Kids today know a lot more of that than when my generation was their age."

"Your generation?" asked Trixie, "We're only six years apart!"

"Your point?" asked Talbot.

"Not important," remarked Trixie, "It's just odd to hear that when my parents are practically grooming me to lead the 'family business' once I'm old enough."

"And that..._bothers_ you?" asked a puzzled Talbot, "You don't appreciate being as well off as you are?"

""Well, don't get me wrong, I like being rich and popular," replied Trixie, "But I don't want to have to grow up faster than I need to. I really wish there was a way to fix all that."

"Well, if this Gabriel Ortiz is anything like you've said," said Talbot. "You may be right."

Footsteps were heard from down the hall, and in a few moments, Ramsey and Jeffrey, accompanied by Konda, emerged from the hall into the room.

"I'm glad we're finally able to see eye to eye on this matter," said Ramsey, "And I trust you will be pleased with the results of our endeavors."

"What's going on?" asked Trixie, taking an unusually sudden interest in her father's work.

"My company will be working more closely with Gemini Labs to promote the field of Biochemistry in our community," replied Jeffrey, "And now that I've seen what can be done, I've spared no expense in our contributions."

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea, Uncle Jeffrey?" asked Talbot, "You sure you don't want to reserve a little for yourself in case it doesn't work out?"

"Have you no faith in our efforts, Talbot?" asked Ramsey, "I assure you that once you see the results, you will be most pleased."

"I can escort you two home if you are finished here," said Konda.

"That would be marvelous," exclaimed Ramsey.

Ramsey followed Konda out the main door, and after Talbot waved goodbye to his cousin Trixie, he did too. As soon as he was sure they were gone, Jeffrey wiped his forehead with a neatly folded handkerchief in his shirt pocket.

"I really hope this was worth it," he muttered.

Though he was sure he was inaudible, Trixie heard her father. And as much as she loathed the idea of being too involved in grown-up affairs, she couldn't help but wonder what had her father so anxious. Especially when Uncle Ramsey was not.

* * *

"Okay, we've called this emergency meeting to devise a way to get rid of Gabriel Ortiz," announced Tad.

The popular kids were at a private resort in the center of Dimmsdale, and all four of them had been sitting in one of the brightly-lit conference rooms, complete with a projector for the slideshow Tad and Chad prepared for their anticipated plot to rid their lives of Gabriel.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Veronica.

"Our best bet is blackmail and/or incriminating evidence against him," replied Chad, "But since we've been depleted of many of our resources, courtesy of Gabriel, we'll need to rely on someone else to get the information we need."

"And since he's a commoner, we have no choice but to offer social amnesty to him in return for his cooperation," added Tad, moving on to the next slide in the slideshow, "The bald-headed one, who we've learned is named 'A.J', is a boy genius with seemingly limitless resources and inventions. And despite the fact his family is nearly as wealthy as us, Gabriel has overlooked him due to his status as 'unpopular'."

"If we can get his cooperation," added Chad, "He will undoubtedly be able to find dirt on Gabriel that can knock him off that pedestal of his!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tad and Veronica.

Trixie, however, sat in silence. She wasn't thinking about the situation at school. She did, after all, vote for Gabriel, unbeknownst to the other populars, though she did admit there were privileges he revoked that she missed. She was more concerned with what was going on with her family. Her dad and Uncle Ramsey had barely been on speaking terms in the past, but now all of a sudden, they were making business deals left and right. Why all the secrecy about it, too? She didn't forget how one of the family bodyguards, the one they called Konda, had been guarding the doors to make sure no one interrupted. Granted, a lot of business deals were like that, but the circumstances otherwise pointed to something else. And why was Talbot second-guessing her dad's decision? Did he know something important? It seemed as though there were something bad he was hiding to suggest her dad pull at least some of his money out of the project.

"Uh, Earth to Trixie, are you with us?" asked Veronica.

"...Yeah, I'm fine," replied Trixie.

But Veronica knew her best friend better than that. Something really was bothering her, and it wasn't about school.

* * *

"I gotta say, school has been _great _lately!" exclaimed Timmy, lying down on his bed, "I don't think I've ever been able to say that before!"

"Well, at least you're not coming home angry everyday," said Wanda, "But you haven't needed to make a lot of wishes lately."

"Except for the colossal fudge sundae wish!" Cosmo pointed out, "But you still didn't wish for that village it landed on to be rebuilt!"

"I know, right?" pondered Timmy, "I guess ever since you granted that wish for bad things to happen to the popular kids, I haven't needed as much cheering up! Though Vicky definitely makes up for that..."

"Well, uh, sport," said Wanda, "The thing about that is...well...we didn't actually grant that wish for you."

"Wait...what?" asked Timmy, sitting up on his bed.

"Well as it turns out," said Wanda, "There are a few bullet points in Da Rules that prohibited us from granting it. Everything that's happened has been completely natural."

"So...you mean Gabriel," said Timmy, "It's all been him."

"If that's what else has been going on, yes," said Wanda.

Timmy sat back down on his bed, not saying a word as Wanda went to put a stop to Cosmo and Poof's disastrous stunts in the background. All this time, his godparents had granted him wishes to help him forget his school problems. Gabriel actually managed to get rid of the problem altogether.

_So why couldn't they?_


End file.
